1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system generating pattern information by digitizing patterns being analyzed, for producing Jacquard patterns by a fabric-making, machine such as a weaving-machine or a knitting-machine.
2. Prior Art
Lately, techniques for automatically representing patterns on a fabric have greatly advanced, as exemplified by a Jacquard knitting machine called "SYSTEMNIT", which is a computerized knitting-machine developed by the Fibrous High Molecular Material Laboratory of the Ministry of International Trade and Industry of Japan. To operate the Jacquard knitting-machine, it is necessary to apply pattern information to the machine. The nature of the pattern information varies depending on the type of the knitting-machine, i.e., a machine having a mechanical pattern control device or a machine having an electronic pattern control device, so that signals which are adapted for the specific pattern control device are formulated directly or indirectly by suitable processes. Generally speaking, the pattern information is derived from a design developed by an artist, by using a pattern analyzing device.
With a conventional pattern analyzing device, a paper carrying a pattern (design) to be analyzed is wound on a rotary drum, and the paper is optically and electrically scanned while mechanically rotating the drum, for generating sequential electric signals corresponding to the color (red, green, or blue) of each of the picture elements in the design. The electric signals thus generated are converted into digital signals, for providing pattern information, e.g., in the form of punched tape.
The conventional pattern analyzing device, however, has a shortcoming in that its operation is rather complicated, because rotation of the drum is involved therein, and that it requires a considerably long time and a large amunt of labor to complete the analysis of a pattern due to the need of a long analyzing time.